A novel tool for cutting/crimping a workpiece, such as a cable, is provided.
There are many different types of tools that cut/crimp cables in many different ways. These tools generally cut through cables in one of two ways. The first way is by scissor cutting in which the blades of the cutter cut through the cable during a single closing motion of the handles of the cutter. The second way is by a ratchet mode. The ratchet mode provides a slower cut in which the blades of the tool slowly cut through the cable with each opening and closing motion of the handles of the cutter. The scissors cut generally provides a cut much quicker. The ratchet mode cut is preferred for a larger, thicker cable over the scissors cut because it provides a mechanical advantage to reduce operator effort.
Thus, there is a need for a tool that is capable of cleanly cutting through thick cable in a ratchet mode cut, but that also provides a faster cutting action than do ratchet mode cutters in the prior art.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a cable cutter/crimper having an automatic rapid advance feature.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a cable cutter/crimper having an automatic blade return feature whereby the blades automatically return to their original position at the end of the cutting/crimping cycle.
An object of the invention is to provide a cable cutter/crimper that is easier to use and of a lower cost than prior cable cutters/crimpers.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cable cutter/crimper which makes use of the opening stroke of the handle to rapidly close the blades.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cable cutter/crimper which only requires one hand of a user to open the blades, allowing the user""s free hand to grab the cable and insert it between the blades.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cable cutter/crimper in which the release mechanism cannot be accidentally actuated in the middle of the cutting cycle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cable cutter/crimper that can be manufactured with various blade configurations for cutting/crimping copper, aluminum and steel reinforced power cables.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cable cutter which has enough mechanical advantage to cut Cardinal ACSR cable, but which is also fast enough to cut 300 MCM copper cable.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, a novel tool for cutting/crimping a workpiece, such as a cable, is provided. The tool includes an automatic rapid blade advance such that the blade on a movable jaw of the tool advances toward cutting the cable every time the handles of the tool are closed. The automatic rapid blade advance also advances the blade on the movable jaw toward cutting the cable every time the handles of the tool are opened up until the blade on the movable jaw first encounters a resistive force from the cable. The tool also includes an automatic blade return such that the blade on the movable jaw automatically returns to its original position after the blade has cut through or crimped the cable.